


Его больше нет

by MiceLoveCat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Open to Interpretation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Нат, где Клинт?"
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov





	Его больше нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [after he's gone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702598) by [1989vissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989vissy/pseuds/1989vissy). 



— Нат, где Клинт?

Наташа встретилась взглядом с Брюсом, обречённо вздохнув.

— У Камня души были некоторые правила, — ответила она, нервно усмехнувшись и проведя дрожавшей рукой по волосам.

А затем вышла из комнаты. Сейчас ей никого не хотелось видеть.

Она встретилась с семьёй Клинта после победы.

Было так больно видеть их всех, но в то же время Наташа чувствовала себя счастливой.

Она обняла их. Так крепко, словно тоже вот-вот должна была потерять.

И передала им, как сильно Клинт их любил.


End file.
